I forgot the title So Go Read It's on the Inside
by vanillastrawberryswirlygrrrrl
Summary: pg13 4 language kinda funny hard to explain. better summary inside.


Disclamer: No I do not own or make money off of HP characters. Thew ones I own r at the bottom.  
  
Just so u know: italics is harry or someone else talking and normal is Harry's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Basicly It's Harry's out of Hogwarts and he just killed Voldemort in a duel to save Hoqwarts. but he is in the Hospital Wing because Malfoy chucked a rock at him. (yea I know lam-o) It was really weak and everything but it was enough and Harry has 2 hours left to live. I give you:  
  
Thoughts of a Dying Man  
  
Hour 1  
  
Holy shit. I'm dying at age 23. I have a 3 month old daughter at home with my wife. I wonder if Hermione will show up. I was so happy when we were married, but I guess I was to happy to be dating her to notice that Ron's therepy after the divorce between them didn't work. He kinda went nuts but after I dunno, a year he got over it. Will I go to hell because I killed a man? I hope Malfoy will. I mean when the ministry caught him as a death eater he had to give up his wand to go free, but a ROCK???!!! My will and final testement is in order, I had it drawn up when the war started. Will Hermione stay a widow or will she go back to Ron? Will anyone ever tell Jessy what happened to me?? Will Herm die too? If so Dumbledore better swear to god that he WILL NOT GIVE JESSY TO DUDLEY TO RAISE!!!! I wont have my daughter go through that kind of hell. Am I too young to die?? What condemmed me to an early death?? What kind of flowers will be on my grave?? How about Lilies. THEY'D BETTER NOT BE PETUNIAS!!!! Please, god, don't make me die like this. I want to see my baby grow up. I want to be with her when she buys her first wand. I want to see her live a life. Please god, don't do this to me. I'm not afraid to die, just afraid that I haven't lived my life to the fullest.  
  
Hermoine:Harry?? Oh my god Minerva what happened?  
  
Harry: I can talk you know.  
  
Hermione: Oh my god Harry what happened.  
  
Harry: the dark lord is gone and someone told Malfoy he is a little kid.  
  
Hermoine: OH thank god he's gone but Harry why. what do you mean "Someone told Malfoy."  
  
Harry: He threw a rock at me, Herm. I have less than an hour to live.  
  
Hermoine: OH MY GOD!!!! I'll kill that !@*#^*%( bastard! (meekly) Oh my gosh, Jessy.  
  
Harry: Did you bring her?  
  
Hermione: Yes, here. Do you want to hold her?  
  
Harry: sure (has the baby) Hey koochtie kummy? How's my lil Swee'pea?  
  
Jessy: DAHSGEE (bites Harry's nose)  
  
Harry: YOW!!! (jumps a foot in the air.)  
  
Hermione: Here lemme get her.  
  
Mme. Pomfrey: I'm sorry Ms. Potter you'll have to leave.  
  
Hermione: My husband is dying and you are telling me I have to leave???!!!  
  
Mme Pomfrey: Yup. See, if anyone is in the room when he dies, well, because of the scar we just don't want anyone in the room. Who knows what kind of powers will be let out or what could happen. Harry, at the most, you have 15 minutes. The least, 5. Say good-bye, (hermoine bursts into tears and Jessy hits mme pomfrey one the head with a rattle) Come now, don't cry, it's all gonna be OK.  
  
Hemione: I guess this is good bye, Harry. *sob* Here Jessy, say bye bye.  
  
Jessy: *hits Harry on the head with a rattle. Harry promptly slumps over, dead.*  
  
Jessy: BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H AHA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not a baby you fools!!! I am WORMTAIL!!! I have avengend my master's death!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!  
  
Hermoine: Where's my Jjessy, you bastard??!!  
  
Wormtail/Jessy: Oh on the coffee table outside. But you have inturrupted my evil laugh! You must pay!!! I shall kill you!  
  
Hermione: One small insey weensey tiny problem. YOUR IN A BABY'S BODY!!! *throws Wormtail out the window*  
  
*harry sits up*  
  
Harry: Am I in... heaven??  
  
Hemoine/Mme Pomfrey: No.  
  
(quickly mme pomfrey ran some tests.  
  
Mme Pomfrey: HARRY, YOUR GONNA LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The end  
  
Sorry if it was short or making fun of death but hey its kinda funny.  
right??  
  
(sounds like one of those empty teaters. Grasshoopers.)  
  
FINE THEN!!!! 


End file.
